Pipe Dreams
by MigAya
Summary: A/U Arizona has moved out west with her family and Callie is a member of the Ute Tribe.  Can they move past their prejudices and find love?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pipe Dreams  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Just in case you thought I did, no I don't own any of these characters.

Author's Note: First go at fan fiction. Forewarning, all my school teachers said I had an odd way of putting things when I write, so we'll see how it goes. I apologize in advance.

Arizona brought another pail of water to boil. She ran o carefully ran out the rag from inside and took it over to where her father lay with a fever in his bed. She lightly washed his face, listening to his labored breathing.

They hadn't even been in Leadville three months and they were already into the first snow of winter. To Arizona it all still seemed like a bad dream. Mark had approached her father with a get rich scheme, move to the mines out west and make their fortune. Arizona's father, a retired Army Colonel, had squandered his money on booze and other foolish endeavors; so he saw no other way but to agree to let Mark marry his only daughter and move with them out West.

The little shack Mark had bought which was a full day travel by horse to town was hardly what Arizona had anticipated. Now Mark had been gone three days in search of the town's doctor and Arizona was beginning to worry that by the time he got back it would be too late.

Arizona pulled on her bulky winter clothes and made her way outside to get more wood. She was thankful that Mark had cut her an extra supply before he left. She felt a little bad knowing she hadn't treated him very nicely since they had been married. She was still a little miffed that she hadn't been consulted in the arrangement of the marriage or the move; but she had to admit he had a few endearing qualities. Mark had been her best friend back in Virginia and she supposed there could be a lot worse things than having to marry your best friend.

As she made her way to the wood pile Arizona noticed shoe prints and a light trail of blood. She gasped immediately thinking Mark had been injured and quickly followed the tracks to the other side of the wood. What she found instead a young Indian boy unconscious, his mid section covered in blood.

Fear ran cold through Arizona as she looked around. She had heard horror stories of savage Indians that had attacked and murdered settlers as they moved out west. The boy himself was obviously no threat in his present state, but was there more out there, were they watching her?

Arizona shook her head trying to get her wits about her. She looked down at the boy again who was in obvious need of help. She bent down and hooked her arms under his armpits and dragged him into her house.

After laying him down on the floor she clean his midsection and quickly saw a deep gash to his side that blood was still flowing from. She quickly got out a needle and thread. She was slightly thankful that her father had sent her to live on her uncle's ranch when she was younger. Her natural curiosities always lead her to follow the vet around on his numerous visits. And even though this was a far cry from anything she'd seen done on the families herd, it gave her just enough confidence to try to help.

Arizona made quick but neat work of sewing the boys side up and then got a pile of blankets to cover him up, trying to make him as comfortable and warm as possible. As she calmed down from the initial high, she just became more confused. What was she going to do if the boy didn't wake up? Worse yet, what was she going to do if he did?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Pipe Dreams  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Just in case you thought I did, no I don't own any of these characters.

Author's Note: I got the Native American names from a book on the Ute tribe in Southwest Colorado. The names represent fictional characters and do not represent actual historic individuals.

Callie gathered up her bow and arrow and headed outside of her tepee to where a group of men were already gathered. She glanced over at her sister Aria who was listening from the edge of the circle, just far enough not to be in the way but close enough to hear. Callie took the more brazen approach and charged into the middle where Aria's husband Shavano was instructing the group.

"We need to get moving before it gets dark," Callie interrupted. She knew if they had any hope of tracking her nephew they needed to move now. Almost an hour had already passed since the rest of the children had returned from savaging for vegetation. With the full force of winter approaching everyone was expected to work diligently to ensure they had enough food stored for the upcoming season. Somehow Aria's son Colorow had become separated from the group and had not returned home.

"No, Calliope. You aren't coming with us this time," Shavano commanded.

"I certainly am…" Callie had never gotten on very well with Shavano. He always insisted on using her full name and it frosted her that he would soon be taking over as Chief of the tribe. He took too long to come to a decision and Callie worried for their future as the white settlers began to move west and the northern tribes were forced south further into the Ute land.

"You'll only slow us down," Shavano worked to explain himself though the argument was weak. Everyone in the group knew that would not be the case. Callie was more capable at hunting and tracking then most of the men of the tribe. However, Shavano's pride would not allow him to admit it. "Go back and help prepare some food for our return."

Callie was about to argue further, but Aria stepped in and placed a careful hand on her husband's arm. "Please, Shavano. I would feel much better if Callie went as well. I would want to go myself if I wasn't…" Aria motioned down to her bulging belly which currently housed her second child. "Callie will be my eyes, ears, and my heart."

Shavano sighed, "Fine but only because we'd be wasting time arguing about this. If you begin to slow us down, Calliope, I will leave you behind."

Callie had enough sense of respect for the future Chief to give a quick nod of acknowledgement. However, any sense of hierarchy was quickly forgotten as she took the lead the moment they set out in search of Colorow.

Arizona brought a cup of water to the boy's lips and he steadily drank. She had been quite relieved when she saw his eyes struggling to open a few minutes ago and she had met no resistance when she gently raised his head to drink.

"You're going to be just fine. Back on your feet in no time." Arizona was fairly certain the boy would have no idea what she was saying, but hoped that her tone would soothe his nerves. "You haven't been out too long, only a few minutes."

The boy struggled to sit up, but fell back again. He glanced worriedly around him, but calmed down as Arizona brought the water glass to his lips again.

"Are you hungry? I have some stew coming to a boil." Arizona moved and filled a bowl part way full and brought it over to him. She fed him with a spoon and he ate up the food rather rapidly. The fact that the boy seemed to like it warmed Arizona's heart. To hear Mark talk you would think she was the worst cook in the western territories.

The boy settled back down into the blankets and began to drift off again. "Yes, you probably should get some more rest... I'm still not quite sure what to do with you." Arizona's voice went down to a fearful whisper, "and I'm sure someone's out there looking for you." Arizona's mind kept playing through the scenario of a mother bear separated from her cub. She definitely wouldn't want to be the one standing between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Pipe Dreams  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Just in case you thought I did, no I don't own any of these characters.

Arizona sighed, struggling to put back on her winter clothes. With all the excitement from earlier in the afternoon she'd forgotten to bring in more wood and now she'd have to brave the cold night air to get it. The boy was still asleep and her father was becoming restless from delirium.

"Please Mark, hurry," Arizona whispered. She was never more eager to see her husband return.

Callie hid herself within the trees surrounding the shack waiting for Shavano and the others to catch up. Colorow tracks had been easy enough to follow and she was thankful that there had been no wind or further snow to cover them up.

She was slightly alarmed with the blood trail they had encountered a hundred feet back, but knew better than to go charging in to the white man's house. Who knew way lay waiting inside. She had gone with the elders several times to the white man's village for trade and knew better than to trust them.

Shavano came up a few feet from her and they both sat patiently. They could see a candle had been lit, but there didn't appear to be any other movement inside. They needed to gage how many people were there and if Colorow was with them.

It wasn't long before a small figure emerged from the front door. Long curly hair flowed from underneath the hat; a woman. Callie had very limited interaction with the white women of the village, but had observed enough to conclude they were lazy and unintelligent. None of them ever seem to work which would never be tolerated in her own tribe.

The woman still had not noticed them as she gathered some wood in her arms. Shavano stepped out into the clearing, carrying a traded musket. As the woman turned back to the house she immediately saw him. Callie was surprised that the woman didn't scream. The only acknowledgement she made of them was the fact that the dropped all the wood she had just collected.

Arizona froze, dropping all the wood in her arms. Her legs started to tremble as about half a dozen Indians emerged from the woods into the clearing around her home. She briefly wondered if she would be able to reach the rifle by the inside of the door, cursing at herself for not thinking of taking it in the first place.

"Colorow," the man directly in front of her called. Arizona wasn't sure what he was saying or if she should respond, but considering she barely had the nerve to keep from peeing her pants she decided to stay silent. "Colorow!"

Arizona heard the boy cry out from inside the shack. The man and a woman to his left ran inside to him. 'Ah, the parents,' Arizona thought. The remaining four men still had weapons pointed at her. 'So this is how it's going to end. I just hope they kill me quickly."

Callie and Shavano rushed inside the shack. As Shavano went directly to his son, Callie inspected the other room making sure there was no further threat. She could tell the old man lying in bed did not have the energy to live for much longer let alone make a move on them. 'Is she alone with this man?' Callie wondered. 'There must be more outside somewhere.'

She returned to Shavano who was inspecting his son for injuries.

"It looks like she stitched him up well," Callie said encouragingly. She knew that Shavano would still want to get Colorow to their own medicine man as soon as possible. Shavano picked up his son, keeping him in the warm blankets that he was already wrapped in.

They returned outside and motioned for the group to get moving back to their camp. Callie glanced once more at the woman who was still stood rooted to the ground. She felt a flash of curiosity to know the woman's story, but it was quickly replaced for concern for her nephew. They needed to get him home to his mother as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Pipe Dreams  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Just in case you thought I did, no I don't own any of these characters.

Author's note: The inspiration of this came from a story I just read of a man in the 1800s who became lost in the woods of Canada and was taken in by a group of Native Americans immediately becoming adopted into their family. _

Arizona stretched her arms above her head, dreading getting out of her warm bed. It had been two days since the Indian boy had left, two more days that she had awaited Marks return. Something had to be wrong.

Arizona stumbled out of bed and went to where her father lay the next bed over. The shack was so small that Arizona and Mark could not be given the privacy of their own room, not that she minded. Arizona preferred that they kept their relationship on a very platonic level.

"No… no." Arizona pulled back the blankets frantically from her father trying to feel for a pulse. "No, this can't be happening. Dad? Dad! Wake up!" Arizona began to shake him violently waiting for him to open his eyes, but it was no use.

She sat numbly for hours curled up on the foot of his bed. She couldn't decide what to do. There was no way she would be able to find her way to town even if she had a horse. Mark had mentioned that there were neighbors about an hour from them, but she wouldn't even know which direction to start out in. She was completely alone.

Another Two Days Later:

Callie watched closely as Shavano wrapped up an elk skin while talking to a few of the village elders. He looked as if he was about to set off somewhere; curiosity was getting the best of Callie she went to Aria's tepee to find out what was going.

As she approached Colorow came bursting out shouting a brief hello as he went to find the other children of the tribe. He had recovered nicely in the few days that he had been home and now had all his energy back.

Aria sat in the corner, resting against a small pack. Already into her seventh month, she felt exhausted and drained. The stress of resent events didn't help her any either.

"Is Shavano headed out somewhere?"

Aria nodded, "He's taking an elk skin to the white woman."

Callie raised her eyebrows, "I don't think that's very wise. Just because she was alone the other day… there could be more people now. People who wouldn't like Shavano approaching their home."

"He seemed determined to do it." Aria rolled onto her side away from Callie indicating she was done with the conversation. She in fact agreed with Callie and had argued with her husband all morning, but there was no changing his mind. It was obvious to Aria that he had been pondering on this action for the past few days and once he set his mind on something there would be no turning back.

Callie sighed walking out of the tepee. "Why must I be the one to put reason into everyone?" She walked up to Shavano. "Shavano, this is stupid. You don't owe this woman anything."

Shavano briefly glanced as Callie before saying goodbye to the few men he was talking to and then started to walk off with Callie in tow. "Wait until you have children of your own one day, Calliope. Then you can tell me what a foolish idea this is."

Callie scoffed. Although Shavano hadn't meant it as an insult, Callie took it as another dig at the fact that she was still single. Throughout the history of their tribe, almost every woman her age had already gotten married. It wasn't as if the opportunities had not presented themselves to Callie, she just didn't like the idea of 'belonging' to a man.

Shavano continued his lecture to Callie, "Until this woman I had thought the white man void of feeling. They use but do not respect the land. They think only of themselves and try to put a price and a name to everything. This woman acted unselfishly to help my son and I will show my gratitude."

"Your gratitude is going to get us killed."

"I did not ask for your opinion, Calliope. And I certainly have not invited you to come with me." Since Shavano was a few steps in front of Callie she did not see the mischievous grin that spread across his face. He knew exactly what it took to push her over the edge.

"Well that's too bad because I am definitely coming."

Callie and Shavano approached the shack cautiously looking for any sign of movement or noise to indicate danger. They heard and saw nothing. Shavano approached first, pushing the front door open.

As Callie entered behind him, the first thing she noticed was how cold it was inside. When they had retrieved Colorow there had been a fire lit that kept the room warm, but now it was as cold inside as it was out. Shavano motioned for them to go into the next room where Callie had previously seen the old man.

"He's definitely dead," Callie told him as she approached the headboard. "Looks like he has been for at least a couple days."

Shavano quickly pulled up his musket as they heard a whimpering in the corner. There sat the white woman, knees tucked closely to her chest, shaking uncontrollably. Callie couldn't tell if she was cold, frightened, or in shock but whatever the reason, Callie didn't like it. The white woman defied Callie's concept of the white race and that gave her an eerie feeling.

Shavano approached the woman and knelt down gently beside her. She didn't even flinch as he pushed back the hair from her face and studied her. She didn't even seem to know that Shavano and Callie where there. Shavano stood up and slung the musket on his back. "We'll take her with us."

"What?" Callie stared at him in disbelieve. "I had to have misheard you."

"I assure you, you didn't. We will be taking her back to camp with us."

"And do what with her? I'm sure she has other people…"

"Calliope, she obviously needs help. She's been sitting here with a dead body for who knows how long." Callie had to give him that. The woman must be insane, who didn't bury their dead?

"How exactly do you plan on getting her back? She doesn't seem like she is going to be very cooperative." Shavano grinned at her as he spread out the elk skin onto the wooden floor.

Callie breathed a sigh of relief as they returned to camp. They had carried the woman with the elk skin as a liter and for a small little thing the white woman had gotten fairly heavy by the end. The woman still seemed to be in a state of shock. She hadn't fought them as they moved her to the skin and now she lay in a fetal position, eyes glazed over.

They had attracted quiet an attention as they entered camp and almost everyone in the tribe had gathered around. Aria approached them first.

"We'll put her in Calliope's tepee." Shavano directed. Two men went to move the skin, but Callie's voice stopped them.

"What? Why?"

"Because she is now a part of my family and as the only other unmarried woman in this family it is appropriate for you to share a tepee." Callie wasn't sure when Shavano had become so decisive and bossy but she decided she liked the timid and thoughtful Shavano better.

"THAT woman," Callie said angrily, "is definitely not part of my family and is not welcome in my home…"

"Callie," Aria interrupted, forever playing the part of mediator between her sister and husband. Aria could see that the white woman was distraught and knew her husband would be keen to fix her as she had done for their son. "Please, just until she gets better. Then we will decide on what is to be done."

Callie glared at the couple but her heart softened at Aria's pleading eyes. She could never deny her sister anything. "Fine, but she has just three days… three days," Callie muttered before walking off out of sight.


End file.
